Telling You! (Kindergarten Area)
by Lovelrin
Summary: -END Bagi Sehun cinta itu penyakit mematikan. Apa yang dikatakan orang-orang mengenai cinta ternyata berbeda di pikiran anak umur 6 tahun! orang menamai perasaan itu sebagai cinta, Sehun pasti punya penyakit parah karena setiap melihat Kyungsoo pipinya akan memerah layaknya red apple. "aku pasti akan mati!" HUNSOO! Another chap of Kindergarten Area.
1. Chapter 1 : Telling You

**Telling You! (Kindergarten Area)**

 **Cast:** Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo (HUNSOO)

|| **Other Cast:** Kim Jongin, Xiou Luhan EXO||

 **Genre:** Fluff! Romance, School Au || **Rating:** G || **Length:** 2000w

 **Soundtrack:** Telling You – Cover Jenny Suk

(-This is love, is written all over my face, is something i'd try describing but it hard to say a thing-)

 **Summary :** Bagi Sehun Cinta itu penyakit mematikan!

.

.

Apa yang dikatakan orang-orang mengenai cinta ternyata berbeda di pikiran anak umur 6 tahun.

Orang-orang menamai perasaan aneh dan asing itu sebagai cinta. Seperti layaknya teman sekelas Sehun di bangku _Kindergarten_ yang duduk sebangku dengannya.

"Sehunie, perasaan itu disebut cinta!"

Sehun menatap Jongin teman nya yang baru saja berkata sambil memainkan PSPnya saat istirahat.

"Cin-Cinta?" ucapnya pelan, mendengar gumaman Sehun, Jongin mengalihkan PSPnya. Memasukkannya kedalam tas lalu menatap Sehun. Dia tertarik dengan perbincangan ini.

Bagi anak 6 tahun seperti mereka, perbincangan seperti ini langka.

"Ne, C-I-N-T-A." Yakin Jongin dengan mengeja kata-kata cinta seperti yang di ajarkan kelas bahasa Taeyeon songsaenim.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta dengan gadis itu kan?" Jongin berbisik seraya menunjuk anak gadis dengan rambut hitam di gerai indah yang duduk di depan mereka. Sontak Sehun kaget. Membuat Jongin terkikik.

"Tidak!" Sehun cepat-cepat mendorong Jongin yang berada didekatnya. Jongin mengelus dadanya. Sakit juga di dorong Sehun tapi dia senang karena sehun benar-benar terlihat sedang salah tingkah.

"Sehunie, kau merasa dadamu berdetak dengan cepat tidak jika berada di dekatku?" Jongin bertanya seranya tersenyum. Sehun mengernyit.

"Tidak!"

"Tentu saja, aku kan lelaki!" jelas Jongin.

"Maksudmu?"

"Anak kecil memang menyusahkan!" Geleng-geleng Jongin. Baginya persoalan cinta dalah hal yang kecil. Sehun sedikit marah karena mengatainya anak kecil.

"Diamlah hitam, kau juga masih anak kecil!"

"Lupakan! Sehunie, jika kau berada di dekat Kyungsoo kau merasa berdetak kan?" Sehun memutar bola matanya, lalu mengangguk. Jongin menepuk pundak Sehun!

"Tuh kan! Kau itu memang sedang jatuh cinta! Kau akan berdetak dengan kencang jika berada di dekat seseorang yang kau sukai!" Jongin tidak paham situasi, karena teriakan hebohnya itu seluruh kelas termasuk gadis cantik di depan mereka menatap Jongin dengan tatapan heran.

Tiba-tiba saja dadanya berdetak seperti yang sering di alaminya akhir-akhir ini. Kata jongin perasaan ini di sebut cinta, dan perasaan baru muncul saat mata hitam Kyungsoo beralih padanya.

Sehun langsung terkunci.

.

.

Hampir 5 detik Sehun secara tiba-tiba menahan nafasnya tanpa alasan dan di detik berikutnya dia lupa cara untuk mengambil oksigen.  
.

.

.

Sepertinya Sehun butuh penjelasan tentang perasaan asing yang baru saja di rasanya.

* * *

Sehun diam duduk di pinggir lapangan sehabis bermain lempar bola dengan anak-anak yang lainnya. Luhan yang ingin mengambil botol minuman saat melihat Sehun yang sedang meminum langsung berlari ke arah Sehun.

"Sehunie! Aku minta air ya?" Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, lalu mengangguk menyerahkan botol minumannya pada Luhan.

Luhan mengmbilnya dan meminum dengan 3 tegukan lalu mengembalikannya pada Sehun.

"Terimakasih!" Serunya sembari duduk disamping Sehun.

Bagi Luhan Sehun adalah ketua kelas yang sangat tampan, Sehun itu tinggi kulitnya bagus Sehun juga ketua kelas yang bisa diandalkan. Beruntung dirinya bisa bersahabat dengan Sehun.

Dan Persahabatan yang bisa dibilang masih seumur jagung itu menghasilkan sebuah perasaan aneh ketika Sehun terus saja menatap murid wanita yang sedang bermain di lapangan. Luhan bisa merasakan hal yang janggal di mata Sehun.

"Sehunnie suka Kyungsoo ya?"

.

.

.

Sehun langsung mengerjap seolah sadar dengan ucapan dari Luhan dan buru-buru menatap Luhan yang sekarang sedang tersenyum menampilkan giginya yang putih.

"Aniya!" serunya menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang mulai memerah seperti _red Apple._

"Tapi sehunie dari tadi selalu melihat Kyungsoo." Sehun tidak berkata apa-apa. Matanya sibuk melihat ke arah lain, lalu tiba-tiba tatapan random Sehun itu bertemu dengan mata hitam milik seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri di tengah lapangan sementara murid yang lain sedang berlari-larian.

Mata hitam dengan kerjapan lucu itu milik Do Kyungsoo, gadis itu tidak sengaja melihat kearah Ketua kelas karena Tao sedari tadi terus menganggunya untuk melihat arah dimana Sehun duduk.

Sehun seperti _de javu_.

.

.

Detik-detik berjalan dengan lambat sebagaimana dirinya semakin tenggelam di tengah lautan dalam milik mata Kyungsoo.

Sehun kembali terkunci. Perasaan yang asing kembali muncul. Dadanya semakin berdetak dengan cepat dan nafasnya kembali tidak beraturan. Dia seperti dibawah kontrol seseorang.

Luhan menoleh kesamping, dan terkejut melihat perubahan wajah Sehun.

Sehun seperti orang sakit karena pucat, nafasnya yang tidak beraturan dan matanya…

.

.

.

Luhan mengikuti tatapan mata Sehun. Dia langsung tersenyum saat mata Sehun tertuju pada gadis cantik di sekolah yang sedang melihat kearah mereka.

"Sehunie benar-benar menyukai Kyungsoo." Gumamnya, Sehun tersadar karena Luhan lalu mengalihkan tatapannya. Dia salah tingkah.

"Sehunie, mukanya sekarang memerah, tadi pucat dan sehun seperti patung saat melihat Kyungsoo." Luhan menepuk punggung Sehun pelan sambil tersenyum jenaka.

"Sehun jatuh cinta."

* * *

Satu kata itu terus menempel di kepala Sehun seharian sampai saat dirinya sampai dirumah nya. Dirinya langsung menaiki tangga menuju kedalam kamar yang berada dekat dengan ruangan besar dengan balkon mengarah ke taman rumahnya.

Apa itu?

Sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya, sehun mengurungkan niat dia malah tertarik dengan sebuah buku yang tergeletak di meja.

Tangannya mengambil sampul buku hitam lalu membawanya bersama ke balkon rumah dan duduk menghadap pemandangan siang hari.

Dia menatap buku sampul hitam lalu membukanya perlahan.

.

.

.

 _Love_

.

Satu kata tertulis di buku itu.

Sehun mengernyit, itu adalah bahasa inggris dari Cinta. Tertarik dia membuka lembar selanjutnya.

' _Love Is Love'_

Apa itu? Sehun kembali membuka lembar berikutnya.

' _Love is disease'_

Huh? Karena penasaran sehun mengambil Handphone dalam sakunya, lalu membuka aplikasi english-korea. Kemudian mengetikkan kata-kata itu dengan cepat.

Keluarlah arti kata-kata yang tertulis di buku.

'Cinta adalah cinta'

Sehun tidak mendapatkan kode apa yang dimaksud dari buku itu. lalu dia kembali mengetikkan kata-kata berikutnya.

'Cinta adalah penyakit'

.

.

.

.

MWO?

.

"YAK! Oh Sehun! Ini bukuku!" anak berumur 10 tahun langsung mengambil buku yang dipegang oleh Sehun. Anak itu melihat bukunya, memeriksa apakah ada yang salah.

Sehun masih diam.

Dadanya bergemuruh. _'Cinta adalah penyakit?'_

Jadi cinta bukan makanan?

Bukan sesuatu kata yang mendeskripsikan perasaan?

"Yah, kau kenapa." Sehun menggeleng. Anak dengan rambut hitam itu duduk di depan Sehun.

"Taemin hyung!" panggil Sehun pada sepupu lelakinya. Taemin menganga, Sehun benar-benar seperti bukan Sehun.

"Maafkan aku bila mengaggetkanmu Hun." Sesalnya, Sehun kembali menggeleng, membuat Taemin semakin khawatir.

"Hun, mukamu pucat. Kau sakit?"

.

Sakit

.

.

S-A-K-I-T

Sehun bergerak cepat menyambar tas nya lalu berlari menuju kamarnya. Sehun sakit. Sehun sedang sakit.

Nama penyakitnya adalah Cinta.

* * *

Esok harinya dia sama sekali tidak bersemangat, Sarapannya hanya habis seperempat, susu cokelat kesukaannya hanya diminum setengahnya. Ibu dan ayah sehun melihat perubahan diri Sehun, sementara Sehun hanya memikirkan kejadian kemarin.

Sehun sedang sakit.

"Sehunnie, Mukamu pucat kau sakit!" Sehun berhenti mengambil buku di dalam tas. Jongin menatap Sehun khawatir mengamati semua perubahan sikap Sehun.

Sehun langsung memasukkan bukunya kembali lalu berlari keluar kelas. Menghiraukan teriakan dari Jongin.

' _Aku akan mati.'_

* * *

Sehun masuk ke ruangan guru. Membawa buku milik Yoona Songsaenim, dan menaruhnya ke meja guru Matematika yang cantik itu.

Saat dia menaruh buku milik Yoona Songsaenim dia tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan dari Taeyeon Songsaenim dan juga Victoria Songsaenim.

"Ne! Kita harus menjenguknya."

"Kris Songsaenim benar-benar sedang sakit parah, kemarin saja mukanya pucat. Lalu dia pernah bilang padaku jika dadanya sering berdetak dengan cepat dan nafasnya sering tidak teratur."

.

.

DEG! DEG!

.

.

Sehun membungkuk pada Yoona Songsaenim lalu buru-buru pergi dari Ruangan Guru. Apa yang didengarnya tadi? Kris Songsaenim sakit parah? Lalu… lalu penjelasan dari Taeyeon songsaenim tentang gejala-gejala penyakit Kris Songsaenim itu…

.

.

Itu sama dengan apa yang dialaminya! Sehun takut. Dia takut.

Penyakit cinta bisa membunuhnya.

* * *

Pelajaran terakhir, Victoria Songsaenim masuk kekelas Sehun. Sehun jadi teringat tentang kejadian di ruang guru.

"Hari ini kita akan mengambar!"

YEAYY!

Semua murid bersemangat terkecuali pada Sehun. Victoria menyuruh mereka mengambar berkelompok di kertas besar yang dibagikannya.

1 kelompok terdiri dari 2 orang. Sehun santai, dia pasti akan berkelompok dengan Jongin, teman sebangkunya.

Saat dia menoleh kearah Jongin, namja berkulit tan itu sedang berbicara dengan Luhan. "Jongin! apa yang akan kita gambar?"

Jongin menengok kepada Sehun, lalu memasang tampang kecewa. "Mianhae, Hun kau cari pasangan lain. Aku sudah bersama Luhan."

Sehun kaget, ingin sekali meremas kepala Jongin dan juga Luhan, sahabatnya mengkhianatinya. Sebelum Jongin kena amarah dia buru-buru pergi duduk di samping Luhan.

"Aish jinja! Lalu aku dengan siap.."

"Songsaenim, Kyungsoo tidak punya kelompok." Gadis di depannya menunjuk tangan.

Sehun dapat merasakan dadanya kembali berdetak. Victoria mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo~a tidak punya kelompok? Kenapa? Bukannya banyak yang ingin sekelompok dengan Kyungsoo?" Sehun tanpa sadar mengangguk. menurutnya hampir semua murid dikelas ingin sekelompok dengan Kyungsoo saat mengambar. Karena gambaran milik Kyungsoo itu kreatif dan sangan indah.

Tanpa sadar Jongin menujuk kearah Sehun.

"Sehun Songsaenim! Sehunie belum punya kelompok!"

.

.

MWO? KIM JONGIN!

.  
Victoria songsaenim melirik Sehun. "Ketua kelas juga belum punya kelompok ya?"

Sehun mengangguk, tidak ada yang bisa di jadikan teman sekelompok karena yang lain sudah mempunyai pasangan masing-masing.

Sementara Sehun melupakan penyakit cintanya.

"Ya sudah ketua kelas Sehun sekelompok dengan Kyungsoo saja. Kyungsoo tidak apa-apa?"

Kyungsoo mengerjap, sementara Victoria menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi Kyungsoo karena gemas. "Ne Songsaenim."

Lalu semua berjalan dengan cepat secepat desiran darah Sehun saat Kyungsoo pindah ke bangku sampingnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum sebentar. Dadanya semakin berdentum.

Oh tidak! Sehun bisa mati jika seperti ini.

Sehun memasang wajah _poker face_. Sementara Kyungsoo mulai membuka crayon warna-warni miliknya.

"Ketua kelas kita gambar apa?"

Tanyanya, Sehun hampir kehilangan kendali. Dia tidak berani sedikitpun menatap Kyungsoo. Karena penyakit Cinta akan selalu kambuh jika dia berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo.

 _This is real._

Saat tidak sengaja Sehun bersentuhan tangan dengan Kyungsoo.

 _._

 _And this is love._

Ketika tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memerah dan dia semakin bingung karena hatinya seperti dipenuhi kembang api indah. Hatinya sungguh senang, aneh. tapi saat bersamaan perasaan yang dia namakan penyakit cinta itu berganti karena penyakit tidak akan semenyenangkan ini.

Wajahnya tidak berhenti bersemu merah seperti _red apple yang_ dia gambar. Matanya tetap saja mencuri pandang Kyungsoo.

Sehun bisa gila, penyakit cintanya pasti akan bertambah parah tapi dirinya juga bingung karena perutnya selalu saja tergelitik lucu oleh kupu-kupu khayalan.

Sehun nyaman.

Dia sangat nyaman ketika Kyungsoo berdekatan dengannya. Dan rasa nyaman itu sedikit dapat melupakan penyakit cintanya.

Tidak banyak interaksi, mereka adalah anak kecil, anak kecil berumur 6 tahun yang masih terlalu malu mengakui sebuah perasaan asing kepada seseorang yang sangat mereka sukai. Seperti layaknya Sehun yang selalu saja kaku saat berbicara, selalu tersenyum sendiri saat melihat pergerakkan lucu Kyungsoo, Sehun yang akan bersemu merah, Sehun yang dadanya selalu berdetak cepat, matanya yang memancarkan cahaya indah saat menatap Kyungsoo secara tidak langsung, dan juga napasnya yang sama sekali belum bisa diaturnya ketika kedua bola mata Kyungsoo menatapnya, merefleksikan gambar dirinya sendiri di kedua bola mata Kyungsoo.

Sehun tidak mengatakan kepada siapapun tentang penyakit cintanya. Jika Sehun mengingat penyakitnya terkadang Sehun akan menjauhi Kyungsoo tetapi begitu dia menjauhinya penyakit cinta itu malah mengganas, membakar hatinya dan menyesakkan napasnya akibat asap yang ditimbulkan. Sehun akan merindukan Kyungsoo. Seperti dirinya yang merindukan anjing lucu milik Taemin sepupunya.

.

 _Telling You_ …

Sehun masih harus belajar lagi tentang perasaan aneh yang orang sebut cinta.

Penyakit cinta yang hanya akan kembuh jika dirinya bersama Kyungsoo.

Penyakit yang menurutnya parah karena setiap hari dirinya semakin sakit karena Kyungsoo.

 _Telling You…._

 _._

' _Oh Sehun benar itu penyakit, penyakit cinta yang disalahkan artinya oleh anak berumur 6 tahun.'_

.

' _Do Kyungsoo, Actually Oh Sehun love you.'_

 **...**

 **A/N : FLUFF GAGAL!**

Sory, just like that. Kekeke i dunno why i write this fict with Sehun as main chacaracter. Hahaha XD but yeah i love kindergarten feels. Ini ku buat setelah ngotak-ngatik yutub dan nemu cover telling you! Jenny suk lagi yang ngecoverin make gitar. Uhhhh So COOL! I LOVE HER VOICE! recommend banget deh!

Buat Fic TSOU, tunggu kelanjutannya ya... ini ku publish fic HUNSOO karena banyak yg ngeship mereka :)

So… tengkyu. Makasih yang mau baca ff ini, Review ya, kalo banyak yang suka dan review aku akan publish ff selanjutnya dengan area kindergarten kayak gini. Pairnya tetep Hunsoo judulnya... Sunshine girl-_- tapi gak yakin juga sih...

Dan terakhir ada side story nya. LOVE YOU ALL!

.

.

.

.

 ** _Side Story_**

-Jongin! kau bersamaku! Biarkan Sehun bersama Kyungsoo-

Luhan.

Luhan mengirim pesan kepada Jongin secara diam-diam. Setelah membacanya Jongin buru-buru menatap Luhan. Sepertinya sahabat rusanya tahu bahwa Sehun menyukai Kyungsoo.

-Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Dia kan bersama Baekhyun?-

Luhan tersenyum membaca balasan dari Jongin.

-kau tahu aku pintarkan? Aku sudah menyuruh Baekhyun untuk sekelompok bersama Tao.-

Jongin terkikik.

Lalu menoleh ke arah Luhan.

Dia lupa…. jika Luhan merupakan seorang Xiou Luhan yang pintar! jika merencanakan sesuatu, dia pasti akan memikirkan semua dari akar sampai pucuk daun muda.

Luhan dan jongin saling bertatapan lalu tertawa sebelum Sehun memanggil Jongin.

' _Oh Sehun kau harus berterimakasih pada kami'_

 _keut!_


	2. Chapter 2 : Sunshine Girl

**Sunshine Girl (Kindergarten Area)**

 **By : Lovelrin**

 **Cast:** Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo

|| **Other Cast:** EXO member

|| **Genre:** Comedy, Friendship, School!, Romance, Fluff!, Au || **Rating:** G || **Length:** 2500

 **Soundtrack:** AOA – Love is only you (One of my fav song, coba deh dengerin lagu ini sambil baca mungkin feel nya akan dapet. Hahaha XD)

 **Summary: '** You are my sunshine of my life, my sunshine of my heart!' – AOA (Love is only you)

–

Oh Sehun.

Nama anak yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon ditaman sekolah yang sedang memperhatikan teman-temanya itu bernama Oh Sehun.

Si ketua kelas 1B, kelas bunga Matahari. Sehun sendiri bingung kenapa kelasnya disebut kelas bunga Matahari yang berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ada didalamnya. Menurutnya, semua teman kelasnya tidak ada yang bisa seindah bunga itu dan bisa membuat harinya cerah selayaknya warna kuning dari bunga Matahari. Tapi…..

Sehun menghentikan lamunannya ketika melihat seorang gadis dengan baju berwarna kuning dan rambut hitam yang digerai indah sedang berjalan melewati koridor sekolah.

Namanya Do Kyungsoo.

Gadis kecil yang cantik dan menggemaskan secara bersamaan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari teman sebangkunya, Kim Jongin yang sibuk mengoceh di sampingnya.

Matanya hanya melesat indah pada gadis yang sekarang sudah semakin jauh dari jaraknya.

Gadis itu tidak termasuk dalam daftar teman aneh kelasnya yang mengacaukan nama kelas bunga mataharinya, dia bisa menyimpulkan secara cepat... saat dulu ditanya oleh sang guru, Victoria, mengapa nama kelasnya adalah bunga Matahari.

Dan didalam hati sehun menjawab.

.

.

Kelasnya memang berbeda layaknya bunga matahari, tapi mungkin karena Kyungsoo ada didalam kelasnya, makanya kelas 1B-nya bisa disebut kelas bunga Matahari.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Woowww,_ Sehun…. si ketua kelas sepertinya sudah menyamakan Kyungsoo dengan bunga matahari.

Apalagi saat Sehun melihat gadis itu memakai baju berwarna kuning, gadis itu sudah menjadi bunga matahari pribadi Oh Sehun dan sepertinya Matahari yang selalu menyambutnya dipagi hari harus menangis karena tempat itu sudah berganti menjadi Kyungsoo.

Si gadis manis yang selalu membuat penyakit cinta Sehun kambuh.

Jongin yang sadar jika dirinya sedang berceloteh panjang lebar tanpa adanya tanggapan, menoleh kearah Sehun. Dia langsung menghela nafas ketika melihat teman sebangkunya.

Oh Sehun sudah seperti orang yang sedang berada dalam kontrol sesuatu, Sehun seperti layaknya robot yang sering dia mainkan dengan _remote control_ yang hanya bisa melongo dan juga mata yang tidak berkedip dengan gerakan terbatas.

"Sehun, kau kenapa?"

Sehun tersadar dari dunianya sendiri lalu dengan cepat menatap Jongin. "Ah, wae jongin~a?"

Jongin memutar bola matanya. "Kau seperti robot _power rangers_ ku."

"Err maksudmu?"

.

.

Jongin menggeleng. Sepertinya dia sudah menyerah.

"Lupakan! Kaja.. kita kekelas."

Dan mereka berdua pergi dari taman sekolah.

* * *

Sudah sebulan saat dimana Sehun melupakan penyakit cinta nya. Bukan melupakan tapi sedikit terabaikan karena penyakit cinta nya itu berganti menjadi rasa aneh yang menyenangkan, dan hal itu disebut cinta. yahhh… sekali lagi Sehun mendengar kata itu.

C-I-N-T-A.

Tidak, Sehun sekarang sudah mengerti apa itu cinta, walaupun tidak terlalu bisa dia mengerti. Tapi dia bisa tahu dengan jelas bahwa penyakit cinta nya tidak akan bisa membunuhnya. Dia salah paham mengenai cinta setelah dijelaskan oleh sepupunya, Lee Taemin saat malam hari berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Sehun banyak bertanya saat itu dan jawaban yang diterimanya dari Taemin benar-benar masuk akal. Begitu menurutnya.

Sehun membuka buku Matematikanya ketika Yoona Songsaenim masuk kekelas mereka. Yoona songsaenim juga memakai baju berwarna kuning. Terlihat cantik, tapi menurut Sehun lebih cantik gadis yang sedang duduk didepannya.

"Ketua kelas, tolong bantu songsaenim."

Sudah menjadi tugas Sehun si ketua kelas untuk membantu gurunya, Sehun berdiri dan berjalan kearah ibu guru cantik itu. Yoona Songsaenim tersenyum lalu berjongkok didepan anak muridnya yang tampan ketika Sehun sudah berada didepannya.

"Sehunie, Songsaenim minta tolong padamu. Songsaenim ada perlu sekitar 30 menit dan dalam 30 menit itu kalian akan belajar sendiri tanpa Songsaenim."

Sehun menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya dengan mengangguk, Yoona mengelus kepala anak itu lembut.

"Jadi, Selama 30 menit itu bisakah kau berjanji pada songsaenim? agar seluruh teman kelasmu tidak ribut dan pergi keluar kelas?"

Yoona sebenarnya tidak mau meninggalkan murid-muridnya tapi, dia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan orangtua murid yang datang kesekolah untuk konsultasi padanya. Sehun sepertinya memaklumi guru itu dan tersenyum. Senyum bohong karena sebenarnya dia sangat yakin kelas tidak akan bisa tentram tanpa guru yang mengajar.

"Ne, Songsaenim boleh pergi."

 _Jangan! Jangan pergi_.

Sesungguhnya itulah hal jujur yang ingin dia ucapkan.

Dan beginilah dia, mengemban tugas berat menggantikan gurunya yang pergi. Sehun berdiri didepan kelas, matanya menatap seluruh murid tajam. Yoona Songsaenim sudah pergi, dan sekarang dia bingung harus melakukan apa.

Luhan mengangkat tangannya. Sehun menengok kearah Luhan.

"Ya, Luhanie… ada apa?"

Luhan mendengus.

"Ketua kelas, seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Ada apa? Kenapa kau berdiri didepan kelas? dan mengapa Yoona Songsaenim pergi keluar kelas?"

Sehun meneguk air liurnya.

Tidak. Jika dia beritahu Yoona songsaenim sedang pergi selama 30 menit, dia jamin.. teman sekelasnya akan berteriak kencang kesenangan dan mengeluarkan _euforia_ berlebihan dengan berlari-lari dikelas.

Siapa yang tidak suka jika kelasmu kosong tanpa guru?

Semua murid menunggu jawaban dari Sehun. Sehun tersenyum kaku.

"Jadi… aku berdiri disini karena aku ingin."

Luhan mengernyit. "Mwo? Maksudmu? Lalu Yoona Saem?"

Oh Tidak! Sehun cepatlah berpikir! "Err Yoona Saem sedang mengambil buku dia akan kembali_" mata Sehun melesat kearah jam dinding. "Se_Sebentar lagi."

Sehun memperlihatkan raut wajah meyakinkannya. berharap seluruh murid percaya padanya dan tetap tenang mengerjakan tugas dari Yoona songsaenim sebelum meninggalkan kelas. Luhan mengedikan bahunya setelah mendengar jawaban dari Sehun ia lalu menatap bukunya dan mengambil pensil.

Sehun bernafas lega. Tapi dia kembali resah saat dia yakin sekitar 10 menit nanti pasti kelas akan bingung karena Yoona Songsaenim belum kembali. Bahkan dia yakin kelas akan ribut. Dan Sehun, harus mengantisipasinya dengan memutar otak saat kelas akan mulai ribut.

Dia bingung, kenapa dirinya bisa sangat patuh dengan perintah dari Yoona songsaenim? Tapi begitulah Sehun.

Dia tidak mau menjadi ketua kelas yang tidak bisa diandalakan dan tentunya dia tidaklah mau dianggap ketua kelas yang tidak becus mengemban tugas yang diberikan songsaenim kepadanya. Lagipula, Yoona Songsaenim termasuk guru favoritenya selain Victoria songsaenim dan Kris Songsaenim yang merupakan wali kelas bunga matahari.

Dia tidak mau mengecewakannya seperti kejadian 3 minggu yang lalu dimana kelas menjadi ribut dan menganggu kelas disebelah mereka yang ternyata sedang diajar oleh kepala sekolah. Cho kyuhyun.

Sehun kembali duduk dibangkunya, melewati Kyungsoo yang fokus kepada bukunya.

Semuanya bisa dia bereskan, tenanglah. Pasti bisa!

8 menit sudah berlalu, dan kelas sudah mulai rusuh dengan berbagai desisan dan obrolan kecil teman-temannya.

"Sehunie, kenapa yoona songsaenim belum kembali?" Jongin menyenggol Sehun, Sehun mendesah kasar.

"Jongin, bisa kau membantuku? Yoona Songsaenim pergi sekitar 30 menit dan_"

"APP...HMMPPPTTTT."

"Ssstttt sssttt! Jangan berisik! Apalagi berteriak!" Sehun mendelik tajam.

Jongin memberi tanda oke dari tangannya ketika bekapan tangan Sehun dimulutnya menguat dan napasnya yang semakin pendek. Sehun membebaskan Jongin.

"Baiklah, huft huft Sehun jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Sahut jongin terengah-engah dengan suara pelan takut kembali di bekap oleh Sehun.

"Lagipula kenapa kau sangat menuruti perintah dari Songsaenim? Biarkan saja lagipula tidak akan terjadi ap_"

"Yak! Kau bilang tidak apa-apa? Kau mau melihat kelas berubah menjadi kebun binatang? Dan kita semua diberi hukuman oleh kepala sekolah seperti 3 minggu yang lalu?"

Jongin mengerjap saat Sehun mengingatkannya akan kejadian menakutkan dulu yang diterimanya dari kepala sekolah, yaitu menyuruh mereka mengerjakan tugas matematika 20 soal yang harus dijawab dengan benar saat pulang sekolah, dan soal itu akan semakin bertambah jika mereka salah hanya satu sekalipun.

Jongin ingat bagaimana dia ingin menangis saat dia hampir mengerjakan 50 soal karena jawabannya salah.

Baginya itu neraka! Sungguh!

Jongin mengangguk dan bergerak cepat berdiri didepan kelas.

"Teman-teman, mohon perhatiannya." Ucapnya sedikit keras, fokus teman-temannya teralihkan kepada Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum lalu menyuruh Sehun untuk maju. Sehun berdiri disamping Jongin.

Chanyeol, namja yang memiliki tubuh paling tinggi dikelas mengangkat tangan. "Mana Yoona Songsaenim?" tanyanya yang diberi anggukan teman-temannya yang lain.

Baekhyun, namja sipit yang duduk sebangku dengan Chanyeol ikut menunjuk tangan. "Ketua kelas, kau membohongi kami ya? Kenapa Yoona Songsaenim belum datang? Dia tidak jadi mengajar?"

Sehun buru-buru menggeleng, Jongin juga ikut menggeleng cepat bahkan tangannya ikut memberi tanda tidak.

"Tidak, Yoona songsaenim akan datang kok. Engghhh_"

Sehun mencari kata-kata sambil melihat jam, sudah lewat 13 menit.

"Kalian dengar…. kita akan bermain permainan menangkap tikus."

Jongin beserta murid yang lain menganga mendengar Sehun, tidak mengerti dengan permainan itu, Jongin yang berada disampingnya refleks menginjak kaki Sehun. Jalan pikiran anak ini dimana?

Sehun berdiri kaku. "Errr, permainan itu ki_"

"Ketua kelas aku tidak mau!" Suara cempreng milik Jongdae menginterupsi Sehun.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku ingin permainan yang lebih meriah." Serunya dengan wajah menerawang keatas atap kelas. Sehun sudah bingung harus melakukan apa saat mendengar perkataan si namja berwajah sedikit kotak.

Jongdae menginginkan permainan MERIAH. Apa boleh, dia mengutuk Jongdae karena secara tidak langsung permaian meriah itu hanya akan menambah kelas ribut seperti pasar tradisional.

Sehun ingin menolak, dia sibuk mencari alasan hanya dalam waktu sekitar 1 menit.

Dan…

"Permainan meriah sudah biasa. Bagaimana jika permainan yang tidak biasa?"

Itu suara jernih milik mataharinya.

Do Kyungsoo.

Dia tersenyum saat Sehun menengokkan pandangan nya ke arah gadis itu. Sehun bersumpah, saat melihatnya barusan…. ada cahaya yang menyinari gadis itu. menyilaukan.

Kyungsoo berdiri dari kursinya, bermaksud agar suaranya terdengar oleh teman kelasnya.

"Permaianan meriah itu sudah terlalu sering." Lanjutnya, Jongdae mengangguk. dia juga berpikir bahwa permaian meriah memang sudah terlalu _mainstream_. Dia ingin mencoba permainan yang lebih menarik dari itu. dia bosan bermain permainan yang meriah.

"Kita bermain _Keep Silent!_ "

Pandangan mata murid kelas itu bingung, heran menatap Kyungsoo yang juga balik menatap mereka bergantian.

Sehun berpikir.

Kyungsoo sedang membantunya!

.

.

.

Apa memang seperti itu tuan Oh? Kau terlalu berharap.

.

Itu suara lain di hatinya.

"Apa itu? aku tidak pernah mendengar ada permainan itu. Bukankah kata _Keep Silent_ merupakan bahasa wajib Tiffany Songsaenim?" Murid dengan mata panda, Zitao ikut berdiri lalu duduk kembali ketika melihat raut wajah ketua kelas yang mengatakan dari bola matanya bahwa.

' _Zitao duduk jika tidak mau serangga menempel di bajumu!'_

Zitao _K.O_

Serangga membuatnya mati kutu.

Sehun bukannya terlalu sadis. Dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa selalu berbuat seenaknya dengan Zitao. Mungkin karena anak mata panda itu mudah di takut-takuti atau mungkin karena sekarang?

Karena Mataharinya sedang berdiri di kelas yang dia pikir sedang membantunya dan Sehun ingin membela Kyungsoo?

Jawabannya adalah karena kedua-duanya.

Sehun tidak ingin Kyungsoo mendapat masalah.

Lalu, Sehun kembali memandangi gadis itu, dia semakin terlonjak kaget ketika ternyata Kyungsoo melangkah kearahnya. Berjalan selayaknya putri di film-film _Disney_. Itu menurutnya.

Dan berhenti tepat disampingnya. Lalu Kyungsoo memajukan wajahnya ke arah Sehun.

Deg… Deg… Deg…. Debaran di dada milik Sehun sangat cepat.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Emp-

"Ketua kelas, aku akan membantumu."

Bisikan lembut Kyungsoo terdengar ditelinganya.

.

.

.

Muka Sehun sudah memerah, kembang api di hatinya tiba-tiba hidup dan meledak secara meriah disekujur tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo benar-benar sedang membantunya.

Dan, bolehkah Sehun untuk 3 menit kedepan berteriak diatap sekolah dan menari layaknya seorang penari profesional untuk mengutarakan rasa bahagianya?

Dia sangat amat duper SENANG.

Gadis yang dia suka membantunya! Apa lagi yang bisa membuatmu sesenang saat ini?

"Sehun!" Jongin membuat Sehun kembali ke dunia nyata.

Sekejap dia menyalahkan Jongin karena jongin membuatnya merasakan _fantasy_ yang dia buat sediri hanya sebentar. Lalu disisi lain dia berterimakasih pada Jongin karena menyadarkannya dari lamunan yang salah keadaan.

Dia hampir lupa jika Kyungsoo sedang menatapnya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Dengan wajah yang masih memerah Sehun menggerakkan lehernya untuk melihat kearah depan. Tapi itu ternyata sedikit susah…

Sebenarnya dia masih ingin menikmati wajah lembut Kyungsoo.

"Ketua kelas, serahkan padaku saja!"

.

.

.

Dan kelas diam selama 20 menit tanpa guru karena seorang Do Kyungsoo, si gadis jenius yang cantik.

Entah sihir apa yang dia ucapkan sehingga seluruh teman kelasnya bisa di kendalikan oleh Kyungsoo.

* * *

Sehun semakin mengagumi Gadis itu.

 _Gadis itu bisa membaca pikiranku ya?_

 _Dia sangat pengertian, dia bisa memahamiku._

 _Dia malaikat pelindungku ya?_

Begitulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul diotak Sehun. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo selalu ada saat dirinya berada dalam keadaan yang sangat genting?

Ketika 2 hari yang lalu, dimana Sehun terjatuh di taman sekolah saat waktu ajar-mengajar selesai, taman sedang sepi. Dia tidak sengaja terselandung batu dan Kyungsoo datang membantunya berdiri.

Atau saat seminggu yang lalu saat Sehun lupa membawa kotak bekal nya yang seharusnya wajib dibawa setiap hari jum'at.

Peraturan mengatakan... Jika tidak membawa bekal makanan dari rumah maka akan dikenakan hukuman karena tidak disiplin.

Itu merupakan kalimat menakutkan yang terngiang berpuluh kali ketika dia mengingat bekal yang tertinggal di dalam mobil mommy nya. Dia sudah pasrah akan dikenakan hukuman hari itu saat Jessica songsaenim mengecek bekal mereka.

Lalu, tiba-tiba dari arah depan bekal warna biru yang sangat dia kenal terulur kearahnya.

Sehun mematung melihat tangan mungil itu menaruh benda kotak biru itu didepan nya yang berdampingan dengan bukunya.

Gadis didepannya menyentuh bekal itu.

"Itu bekal ketua kelas, tadi ibu ketua kelas datang, tetapi ketua kelas sedang tidak ada. Kebetulan saat itu aku berada di kelas, dan ibumu menitipkan bekalnya kepadaku."

Sehun tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi selain tersenyum.

Dari sekian banyak orang, Ibunya menitipkan bekal miliknya ke gadis manis ini… bagaimana bisa?

Senyuman semakin merekah karena fakta bahwa ibunya menyerahkan ke Kyungsoo.

DO KYUNGSOO, SI GADIS YANG DIA SUKAI!

Sehun mengangguk, lalu menatap lurus Kyungsoo. Dia benar-benar menyukai wajah itu.

"Terimakasih!" serunya terlalu bersemangat.

"Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu!" Suara Sehun sangat ceria berbeda dari 5 menit yang lalu saat dimana Sehun meng-galau kepada Jongin karena lupa membawa bekal.

"Terimakasih banyak!" Kyungsoo mengangguk kikuk, kaget dengan suara si ketua kelas yang terkenal datar kini berbeda dan ekspresi ceria ketua kelas sekarang.

Kyungsoo sempat terpana.

"Ketua kelas sangat tampan sekarang." Sehun tersedak, Jongin yang memperhatikan interaksi mereka berdua melotot.

Kyungsoo sedang memuji Sehun!

Apa lagi yang bisa membuat Sehun BAHAGIA?

"Sangat baik jika ketua kelas tersenyum seperti ini sesering mungkin."

.

.

.

.

.

Oksigen sangat susah di hirup Sehun. Tubuhnya sudah tergoncang gila karena ucapan milik Kyungsoo. Dia tidak bisa bergerak karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya kaku.

Mungkin ini rasanya meluncur bersama hiu akrobatik, didatangi bidadari cantik, memakan cokelat enak yang unik dan melayang ke langit tingkat 7 bersama _princess ala disney!_

Dan dimulailah hari Sehun yang berbeda semenjak hari dimana Kyungsoo memujinya.

Dia sekarang sering menampakkan senyum cerah kearah Kyungsoo. Teman-temannya juga mendapatkan dampaknya.

Menurut mereka…

Sehun benar-benar menakutkan karena tiba-tiba berubah menjadi murah senyum. Sangat berbeda dengan julukan si ketua kelas berekspresi _flat_ yang dipegangnya semenjak masuk ke sekolah di hari pertama.

Walaupun perubahan itu sedikit aneh tapi Kyungsoo menyukai itu.

Dan Jongin…. Si pria yang duduk berdampingan dengan Sehun, tidak habis pikir dengan perubahan itu.

Bagaimana bisa ketua kelas itu berubah hanya dalam waktu sehari? dan alasan perubahannya karena gadis berambut panjang hitam dan berpakaian putih yang saat ini sedang bermain di _ayun-ayunan_ taman sekolah…. Do Kyungsoo.

Jongin tidak mengerti, atau belum mengerti?

Sesungguhnya Jongin akan mengerti jika dia bisa merasakan perasaan ketika Sehun mendapat pujian manis dari orang yang dia sukai.

Sehun tidak peduli dengan semua teman kelasnya karena perubahan nya, yang dia pedulikan hanya satu Kyungsoo.

Do Kyungsoo.

Sehun... dia menemukan lagi beberapa hal tentang Kyungsoo untuknya.

Do Kyungsoo si gadis cantik yang seperti malaikat pelindungnya…

Matahari paginya...

Gadis yang mempengaruh perasaan _mood_ nya.

Entah berapa banyak lagi kisah yang akan dilaluinya bersama dengan Kyungsoo? Dia selalu menantikan hari esok.. hari dimana hal yang baru dan mengejutkan milik mereka akan dialami dan dilaluinya.

Sehun benar-benar sudah sinting karena itu.

"Jadi kau sudah melupakan penyakit cintamu?"

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin bertanya dengan wajah polos, dan kekehan diwajahnya.

Sehun langsung membelalakan matanya. Penyakit cintanya?

Ah iya! Apa sekarang penyakit cinta itu kambuh? Dan semakin parah karena Sehun selalu tersenyum seperti pasien Rumah sakit jiwa?

Oh tidak!

Jongin! kau membuat Sehun menjadi takut lagi!

/

/

/

 **KKEUTTT!**

 _Kindergarten area..._ Fict ini aneh ya? Aku sedikit gak pd publish ini? Huhuhu karena saat nulis aku kebanyakan mikir gak sama kayak nulis 'telling you'

Walau sempat tersendat nulis ff yang ini karena gak nemu endingnya tapi akhirnya selesai juga! Syukurlah…. Sebenarnya fict ini cuma memperlihatkan keseharian Sehun jadi ketua kelas dan perasaan sehun ke Kyungsoo. -,- hahaha aneh banget ya wansyut yg ini?

Kemaren REVIEW kalian yg di Telling You aku baca semua, TENGKYUUU!

Eummhh Maaf ini kepanjangan A/N nya, OKAI! SELESAI

#BOW^^ Love you guys,

PS : _Gomapthank_ yang udah sempetin berkunjung apalagi ngereview ff ini hihihi ^^ kalo ada ide aku bakal publish lagi tentang kindergarten tetap pairnya HunSoo :)


	3. Chapter 3 : Sprinkle Love (A)

**SPRINKLE LOVIN**

 **Part A.**

 **Cast:** Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo

|| **Other Cast:** Lee Taemin

 **Genre:** Fluff!, Au || **Rating:** G || **Length:** 2000w

 **Soundtrack:** Tell me why – Taylor Swift and So Into U – F(x)

 **Summary :** Summer, musim panas akan menjadi hal paling menyebalkan bagi Sehun, tapi... dihari kelima musim panas tahun ini, Sehun tahu hal itu akan berubah menjadi musim paling indah sedunia.

.

..

...

Musim panas.

Oh Sehun memandangi jendela kamar dirumahnya, cuaca sangat cerah. Matahari muncul begitu bersemangat dan dia benci itu. dia benci disaat matahari yang menyinari bumi menyaingi matahari pribadi milik Sehun.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Do Kyungsoo.

Selain itu dia juga tidak suka jika kulitnya terkena silau cahayanya karena itu bisa membuatnya merasa panas dan kulit putih bersihnya menjadi hitam seperti si Jongin. teman sebangkunya yang menyebalkan.

Itu merupakan efek si matahari bumi. Tetapi jika efek dari si matahari pribadi milik Oh sehun, maka itu berbeda. Sangat berbeda.

Matahari pribadi Oh sehun, membuatnya merasa bahagia. Dia akan menjadi orang paling merasa nyaman dan sejuk jika Kyungsoo ada disekitarnya. Senyuman Kyungsoo begitu baik, menyilaukannya seolah menjadi vitamin baru bagi sehun.

Terdengar aneh.

Tapi, itulah kenyataan yang dideskripsikan anak berumur 6 tahun bernama Oh Sehun.

Sehun berguling-guling diatas tempat tidurnya. Rasanya hari kedua dimusim panas ini begitu panas dari pada musim panas di tahun kemarin.

 _Oh My God_ dia benar-benar membenci saat seperti ini!Saat dimana dia harus bolak-balik ke _refrigerator_ hanya untuk mengambil dan memasukkan balok es ke dalam mulutnya. Seperti layaknya sekarang.

"Ini membunuhku!" Sehun mendesis, tangan kirinya memegangi balok es dan mulutnya sibuk merasakan lumernya balok es didalam mulut sehun. Oh ini benar-benar menyegarkan!

"SEHUN!" Sepupunya, Lee Taemin datang disaat yang tidak tepat.

Sehun langsung menyembunyikan balok es dibelakang tubuh mungilnya. Taemin mendekatinya dengan memicingkan mata, dia menatap curiga sehun.

"Sedang apa kau?" Sehun gugup, matanya sudah melesat kearah mana saja secara _random_. Taemin mengernyit, disekitar sehun berdiri terdapat genangan air yang entah dari mana asalnya.

Dia lalu menyeringai.

"Hey! Kau mengompol?!" Sehun hampir saja melemparkan balok es yang dia sembunyikan kepada mulut monster Taemin! Ya Tuhan! Sepupunya itu benar-benar menyebalkan!

"TIDAK!" Sehun menggeleng. Taemin masih memicingkan matanya, bahkan sekarang mata itu sudah berubah seperti mata si monster hijau _Hulk._ Ya ampun pikiran Sehun benar-benar liar-_-

"Lalu apa yang ada dilantai tempat kau berdiri?"

Sehun mengikuti telunjuk Taemin. Oh sial. Banyak sekali air yang tercecer, dirasakannya tangan kirinya yang memegang balok es sudah mencair.

"Aku...menjatuhkan air." Jawab Sehun.

"Huh? Air tidak bisa jatuh!"

DASAR TAEMIN BODOH! Dia itu lebih tua 4 tahun dariku tetapi kenapa pikirannya seperti dibawah ku! Taemin menunggu jawaban dari Sehun.

Sehun sudah mendesah, terkadang sepupunya ini bisa menjadi orang paling idiot didunia dan sekejap menjadi orang paling pintar. Untuk sekarang Sehun bersyukur karena Tuhan masih memberikannya pikiran yang biasa saja. Tidak seperti hyungnya yang memiliki pikiran diluar batas naluriah yang tidak bisa dia tanggapi ketika berbicara seperti sekarang.

Astaga Sehun-_-

"Hyung, siapa bilang air itu bisa jatuh!" Sehun bersabar, Taemin menatap Sehun dengan pandangan aneh.

"Bodoh! Tentu saja ada! Kau pernah melihat air terjun? Air itu jatuh dengan sendirinya dari ketinggian maximal sampal minimal!"

.

.

DIA SENDIRI YANG BILANG SEBELUMNYA JIKA AIR TIDAK BISA JATUH!.

Ya tuhan, cukup sudah penderitaannya di musim panas ini. Kenapa bertambah dengan makhluk alien seperti sepupu dengan tingkat kepintaran yang tipis dengan kebodohan sih?!

...

Hari ketiganya dimusim panas, tidak ada yang special. Semua berjalan ditempatnya masing-masing sebagaimana mestinya.

Taemin sepupunya menghabiskan waktu liburannya di rumah Sehun, Kim Jongin dan Luhan pergi liburan entah kemana dan Sehun terkutuk bersama dengan buku matematikanya di dalam kamarnya.

Sehun memandangi buku kerjanya. Buku kerja atau latihan matematika itu menyapa Sehun dengan berbagai angka yang membuatnya ingin muntah dan melempar buku tersebut ke luar angkasa dengan jarak yang paling jauh. Kata Kris, yang menjabat sebagai gurunya pernah bilang _Galaxy_ adalah tempat yang indah dan jauh.

Coret kata indah. Karena dia ingin buku itu lenyap selama-lamanya dan tidak pernah merusak kehidupannya.

Kris, guru itu kenapa bisa-bisanya memberikan Sehun hukuman mengerjakan 50 soal hanya karena tidak membawa buku pelajaran matematika? Ini semua salah si cabang bayi yang Yoona songsaenim kandung! karena nya, Sehun beserta teman-temannya harus diajar oleh Kris songsaenim yang menjadi guru pengganti pelajaran matematika dikelasnya saat dimana Yoona songsaenim mengambil cuti. Dan mulailah neraka baru-_-

Diajar oleh Kris songsaenim itu seperti halnya memakan permen dengan rasa yang belum teridentifikasi didunia. Benar-benar aneh! Sehun jadi mengingat sesuatu. Biasanya, jika dia tidak bisa mengerjakan soal matematika bagian pengurangan penambahan, Do Kyungsoo akan membantunya dan entah bermula dari mana, gadis itu akan memberikan jarinya ketika jari-jari Sehun tidak cukup jumlah. Benar-benar manis. Semanis permen rasa madu yang pernah dia rasakan.

Sehun mengandai. Seandainya liburannya berjalan dengan singkat, maka intentitas melihat Kyungsoo akan semakin dekat. Dia... merasa bagian tubuhnya ada yang aneh ketika Kyungsoo tidak ada. Dia merindukan _Sunshine girl_ nya.

Sehun menengok ke arah jam bulat kecil berwarna hitam sedang disamping meja belajarnya.

Pukul 4 sore. Orang tuanya belum pulang, dan langit tetap cerah. _Of Course! It's Summer!_ waktu juga terasa sangat lama,

Dia melirik buku matematikanya. 21+8=...

?

?

Sehun sudah menggunakan semua jarinya untuk menghitung, dan itu tidak cukup. "Saat seperti ini Kyungsoo akan membantuku."

Membantunya dengan jari-jari kecil milik Kyungsoo yang mungil dan menemukan hasil yang akan dia dapat. Dia mendesah...

Ada sepupunya, Lee Taemin.

Sepertinya memiliki Taemin saat sekarang ini berguna. Tidak ada salahnya kan Sehun meminta bantuan ke sepupunya itu?

"HYUNG! TAEMIN HYUNG! PINJAMKAN AKU JARIMU!"

Sehun menunggu jawaban Taemin.

"APA?"

"JARIMU! PINJAMKAN AKU JARIMU!" Sehun berteriak lebih keras.

.

.

.

"APA?!_" Taemin memelototkan matanya dari tiduran siang di kamarnya yang berada disamping Sehun. Teriakannya mampu membangunkan si anjing _bulldog_ tetangga.

"_KAU GILA? AKU TIDAK BISA MEMINJAMKANNYA KEPADAMU! JARIKU BERSATU DENGAN TUBUHKU! MASA AKU HARUS MEMUTUSKAN JARIKU DULU SIH OH SEHUN!"

Ya Tuhan, Sehun sampai sekarang ini masih belum bisa mengerti jalan pikiran sepupunya.

"MINTA ITU HAL YANG NORMAL BISA TIDAK SIH OH SEHUN!"

,

...

Empat hari musim panas di tahun 2015 benar-benar membosankan!

Apapun yang dilakukan terasa sangat menyebalkan, ditambah dengan si Taemin, sepupunya yang bukannya membantu malah membuat hidupnya bertambah suram. Seandainya saja Kyungsoo datang.

"Hei, Sehunie! Aku lapar!" Taemin yang duduk disebelah Sehun mengeluh.

"Kalau begitu makan!"

"Tapi perutku kenyang!"

"-_-"

"Sehunie! Kau dengar tidak sih?"

Sehun mendesis malas, meninggalkan robot mainannya dilantai karpet.

"Hyung." Dia menatap hyungnya sabar.

"Bisa tidak sih kau itu waras sedikit!" Taemin tersenyum polos melihat wajah adik kecilnya yang imut.

"Aku waras Sehun. Jika tidak, aku mungkin sudah menjadikanmu makanan anjing _bulldog_ tetangga!" Sehun memutar bola matanya.

"Rumah sakit jiwa cocok untukmu!" desisnya dalam hati.

Dia mengamati Taemin yang sedang membaca sebuah komik. Dilihatnya sampul komik itu dan dia melotot!

Komik _sword art online season 3_ sudah keluar!

"HYUNG!"

Taemin hampir terjengkang saat teriakan Sehun yang memekakan telinga terdengar.

"WAE?"

"HYUNG! PINJAMKAN AKU KOMIKMU!"

"Huh, apa?" Sehun antusias menunjuk komik yang dipegang Taemin.

"ITU! _showd at onlin!"_ Taemin tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengar Sehun merapalkan judul komik yang sedang dia baca. Astaga anak 6 tahun seperti Sehun ini benar-benar lucu. Bagaimana bisa Sehun mengucapkannya dengan wajah imut polos tanpa tahu jika bacaan englishnya terdengar berantakan.

"Bukan _showd at onlin!_ Tapi _Sword art online!_ Astaga, Sehunie kau lucu sekali!" Taemin mencubit pipi Sehun. Sehun bergerak kesana kemari menghindari tangan Taemin. Sungguh cubitan taemin itu seperti dicubit oleh monster _hulk_.

Sehunie, memangnya siapa yang pernah merasakan dicubit oleh _Hulk? -_-_

...

Lima hari dimusim panas ditahun 2015 benar-benar membuatnya mengutuk ratusan kali.

Seharusnya dia senang karena ayah dan ibunya membawanya pergi jalan-jalan.

Pantai merupakan tujuan mereka.

Warna biru dari langit dengan awan menggulung seperti kapas putih yang lembut, air jernih yang rasanya asin dan juga suara deburan ombak serta udara terpatin suasana pantai adalah favoritenya.

Sehun tahu itu, dia sangat menyukai laut tapi hal itu harus dirusak oleh sepupunya yang sejak 15 menit mereka sampai, Taemin_Sepupu gila dengan wajah tampan dan pengetahuan diluar batas kewajaran sedang menarik baju putih keren miliknya dengan sangat kasar dan tergesa-gesa.

Sehun menghembuskan napasnya.

Taemin membawanya pergi begitu saja, dia harus menjadi anak nakal karena membiarkan orang tuanya mempersiapkan sendiri tenda yang akan berdiri manis ditempat yang sudah disediakan, pasti tuhan akan marah padanya karena Sehun menjadi anak nakal yang melanggar janji dengan ibunya saat 30 menit sebelum sampai dipantai, karena dirinya sudah berjanji akan membantu ibunya memasak makanan untuk sore yang indah dilaut kota Seoul.

Sehun rasanya ingin melemparkan Taemin kedalam laut dan dimakan dengan hiu-hiu ganas. Itu merupakan pikiran liarnya.

Sementara itu orang tua sehun sedang tertawa melihat tingkah anaknya dan juga keponakan tampan mereka.

"Jangan pergi terlalu jauh!" ayah sehun memperingati dan taemin mengangguk pasti.

"HYUNG!" Taemin tidak memperdulikan sehun dan tetap membawa sehun ketempat tujuan awalnya.

Dirinya sudah sangat tidak tahan sungguh, ini menyiksanya. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kita kemana?" sehun menyerah, lagipula tidak akan menguntungkan jika dia terus berontak.

Taemin tidak menjawab, dirinya terlalu fokus sampai sebuah tempat membuatnya menarik bibirnya keatas. Dirinya menatap sehun yang sudah penuh dengan gurat kekesalan.

Sehun memperhatikan wajah hyungnya, lalu dia mengikuti pandangan taemin dan dirinya mengernyit.

Lain dengan Taemin yang benar-benar lega saat melihat tujuannya, sungguh. Dirinya semakin menarik tangan Sehun, menuju tempat yang diincarnya.

Sehun mendengus.

Sepertinya dia tahu dirinya akan dibawa kemana.

.

.

.

Toilet.

1 kata itu tertulis disebuah papan kayu dengan tidak elitnya saat mereka sampai didepan pintu.

"Tunggu disini. Jangan kemana-mana ataupun mencoba lari!"

Sehun mendesah kasar, Taemin sudah masuk kedalam toilet pria dengan ringisan yang terlalu dibuat-buat, dia memegangi perutnya sedikit membuat sehun terkikik.

Jadi hyungnya membawanya ke toilet?

Urghhh benar-benar.

Kenapa tidak sendiri sih? Ohiya, Sehun teringat sesuatu... sepupunya itu takut dengan kesendirian. Yeah... dasar anak kecil! Wow wow wow lihatlah sehun, kau sendiri anak kecil berumur 6 tahun ya tuhaan...

1 menit.

2 menit.

5 menit.

Sehun memilih menunggu sambil memandangi laut yang sangat indah.

Dia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskan napasnya... aroma laut menjadi penenangnya.

"Hyung sepertinya sedang bermasalah dengan perutnya, lama sekali!" gerutuan itu dia lakukan sambil melipat tangannya didada.

Dia kembali memperhatikan laut. Lalu sepersekian detik berikutnya dia merasa _throne_ sedang memukul palu petirnya kedalam jantungnya, jantungnya berdetak dengan begitu cepat selagi matanya yang melihat kearah pinggiran pantai dengan otak yang mencerna semua informasi yang dia dapat.

Kyungsoo!

ADA DO KYUNGSOO DISINI!

Bagaimana tidak beruntungnya dia? Sehun langsung mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

Dia yakin hari kelima musim panasnya akan berganti menjadi musim panas dengan kesempurnaan yang luar biasa saat gadis itu sedang melihat kearahnya dan tersenyum kepadanya.

Manis urghh sangat manis, dia bisa diabetes jika begini!

Kyungsoo menyapa sehun saat matanya melihat ketua kelas tampan yang berdiri di toilet umum pria, Kyungsoo tersenyum, menyembunyikan keterkejutannya melihat Sehun yang balik tersenyum padanya.

Kyungsoo tahu, ketua kelas akan selalu beribu kali lebih tampan jika tersenyum seperti itu.

Kyungsoo diam, menunggu ditempatnya sambil membuang pasir yang ada ditangannya ketika sehun menuju kearahnya berada.

Sehun memperhatikan Kyungsoo, dia sudah lupa dengan taemin yang ada dalam toilet, pikirannya sekarang dipenuhi berjuta bunga-bunga indah ketika dirinya semakin dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

"Hai?"

Sehun mengerjap saat dirinya berhenti 1 langkah didepan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo sedang berbicara padanya?!

Tanpa disuruh pipi sehun sudah memerah dan senyuman semakin terkembang indah diwajahnya.

"ketua kelas ada disini juga ya?"

Sehun mengangguk, Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap wajah didepannya. Sehun mengenakan kaos putih keren dengan celana pendek. Gaya berpakaian sehun sangat disukainya. Kyungsoo tidak sadar terdiam beberapa saat melihat Sehun.

Sehun memperhatikan gadis cantik itu, gadis itu setengah juta kali lebih imut ketika dia melihat tangan kyungsoo yang kotor karena pasir yang sebelumnya dimainkannya dan pakaian putih lucu bergambar pororo.

Imut, dia bisa apa jika begini!

"Ketua kelas tampan."

Dia tidak salah dengarkan! Kyungsoo sedang memujinya!

"Kau... imut."

.

.

.

Huh?

.

.

Kyungsoo mengerjap, dia tidak salah dengar? Ketua kelas sedang berkata tentang drinya? Dia sangat senang. Hatinya seperti tersengat, sungguh!

Kyungsoo semakin melemparkan serangan jantung pada Sehun dengan menyentuh tangannya. Bahkan gadis kecil itu tidak menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

Sehun menahan napasnya, Tangan lembut Kyungsoo menyentuhnya dengan gerakan lambat, tangan yang dipenuhi pasir itu sedang memegang lengannya!

Yatuhan, yatuhan!

"Ketua kelas! Ayo kita bermain!"

Sehun bisa mati jika begini!

Tubuhnya seperti robot _power rangers_ yang mematung dan mengikuti gerakan sipengendalinya saat gadis cantik nan imut membawanya pergi, pikirannya _blank_ , tidak ada lagi nama taemin tertera disana, dia sudah mati kutu! terserah dengan sepupunya yang ada didalam toilet, karena sekarang... otaknya dan seluruh sel dalam tubuhnya sedang dikendalikan oleh gadis bernama kyungsoo.

 _Sunshine girl_ nya.

"Kyungsoo..." Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Sehun yang kini berhenti, deburan ombak dipantai dengan hembusan angin bisa didengarnya. Sangat indah... menyadari cahaya matahari mulai tenggelam dan menerpa mereka ringan.

Sehun diam, hatinya berdetak kencang, lalu rasa itu tiba-tiba semakin kuat saat mata kyungsoo menatapnya. Kyungsoo beribu kali lebih indah, mengalahkan semua yang ada saat dirinya melihat pemandangan super.

Kyungsoo mengambil seluruh fokusnya.

Sehun tersenyum. Sangat tulus, dan itu melemahkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tertegun sesaat, memandangi sehun.

Angin laut menerpa mereka berdua, rambut sehun dan Kyungsoo melayang akibatnya.

Pegangan tangan Kyungsoo dilengan sehun dilepasnya perlahan, lalu sehun dengan tatapan memabukkannya mengambil jari jemari kyungsoo lembut sangat perlahan dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa berpikir lagi saat jari-jemarinya bertautan dengan tangan Sehun.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, mulai saat ini..."

Sehun tahu dirinya sudah gila dalam umurnya. Entah apa yang dibacanya sehingga dia bisa mengucapkan kata-kata itu, tapi jika taemin melihat adegan ini... taemin tahu, bahwa Sehun merupakan Oh Sehun yang menurutnya lebih dari sekedar anak umur 6 tahun.

Kyungsoo seperti terombang-ambing saat tangan itu meremas telapak tangannya lembut.

"Kau.. merupakan ratu dalam hidupku."

Ucapan sehun diluar kendalinya, dan Sehun sangat tahu apa yang baru saja diucapkannya, dia sedang sadar dan 1000 kali lebih sadar saat tangan mungil digenggamannya terasa hangat, menyalur kedalam seluruh tubuhnya.

Matanya mengunci Kyungsoo yang diam menahan napas.

"kau kuberikan hak mengatur segalanya, kau kuizinkan masuk dalam hidupku sepenuhnya."

.

.

"Kau harus ingat itu. Kyungie~ya."

.

.

.

"Kau merupakan takdirku, jadi..."

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.. ucapan Sehun berdampak sangat kuat ditubuhnya, tubuhnya meremang, matanya terkunci dikedua bola mata Ketua kelas Sehun dengan tangan yang semakin mengenggamnya, itu meluluh lantakkan seluruh organ dan napasnya.

"Jangan mencoba kabur dari takdirmu, kyungie~ya"

.

.

.

 **KKEUT!**

Wait for part b neee?

ARGHHHH HUNSOO! SEHUN! YAMPUN-YAAMPUN! Sumpah maaf buat taemin! Image dia kenapa bisa kubuat kayak gini sih!

Jujur chap _Sprinkle Lovin_ itu udah selesai dan juga ada _batman attack_ , tapi laptopku rusak.. dan itu bikin _mental breakdown,_ aku ada salinan copy nya di handphone ku tapi cuma setengah, jadi kelanjutannya aku ketik lagi make laptop ayahku dan ternyata saatku ketik itu beda jauh dari cerita awal di laptopku yang rusak ini semua karena seseorang, seharusnya disini taemin gak ada ketolilet-tolietnya sumpah! Tapi... ya sudahlah.

 _Second_ chap of _Sprinkle Lovin_ ditunggu ya, itu banyak nunjukkin momment mereka berdua. And yang nunggu thunder crush... tetep wait ya, aku masih belom dapet feel dan ide ketika mereka udah dewasa, aku gak sanggup buat sehun jadi bad boy, idenya soalnya masih banyak dikindergarten:)

Ini dipantai... inget aja mv nya snsd party biar dapet feelnya ya...

Janji kalo banyak yg suka Part A ini, chap depan part B nya bakal banyak fluff kyung and sehun... ini juga cuma jadi Twoshoot #wishme

Ada yang mau kasih aku ide gak buat momment lain Hunsoo dikindergarten area? Hihihi :)

Oiya kalo soal review santai aja sama aku, kalian udah baca aja aku seneng karena berarti karya aku dibaca kalian, itu sudah cukup membahagiakan saat liat status view and visitors ku. LOVE YOU To our lovely Siders and my cutie lovely reviewers #HUG #DEEPBOW

 **#I'amSorryDML... aku salah. Aku tahu. Aku egois. kamu tahu aku gimanakan? Maaf.. itu tulus dari aku, kamu tahu aku gak bisa rangkai kata-kata dan nunjukkin perasaanku kekamu, so i will stop here. kamu tahu segalanya... dan aku terlalu takut kehilangan kamu. Semoga kamu baca ini. Takdir aku memang akan selalu berputar dikamu.**

Lovelrin_300715-2327 .


	4. Chapter 4 : Sprinkle Love (B)

**SPRINKLE LOVE**

 **Part B.**

 **Cast:** Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo

|| **Other Cast:** Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan

 **Genre:** Fluff! Kndergarten area, Au || **Rating:** G || **Length:** 2000w

 **Soundtrack:** I Really Like You – Carly Rae Japsen

 **Summary :** Summer, musim panas akan menjadi hal paling menyebalkan bagi Sehun, tapi... dihari kelima musim panas tahun ini, Sehun tahu hal itu akan berubah menjadi musim paling indah sedunia.

.

.

.

"Kau.. merupakan ratu dalam hidupku."

Ucapan sehun diluar kendalinya, dan Sehun sangat tahu apa yang baru saja diucapkannya, dia sedang sadar dan 1000 kali lebih sadar saat tangan mungil digenggamannya terasa hangat, menyalur kedalam seluruh tubuhnya.

Matanya mengunci Kyungsoo yang diam menahan napas.

"kau kuberikan hak mengatur segalanya, kau kuizinkan masuk dalam hidupku sepenuhnya."

.

.

"Kau harus ingat itu. Kyungie~ya."

.

.

.

"Kau merupakan takdirku, jadi..."

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.. ucapan Sehun berdampak sangat kuat ditubuhnya, tubuhnya meremang, matanya terkunci dikedua bola mata Sehun dengan tangan yang semakin mengenggamnya, itu meluluh lantakkan seluruh organ dan napasnya.

"Jangan mencoba kabur dari takdirmu, kyungie~ya"

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo masih diam, ucapan ketua kelas langsung tepat mengenai hatinya. Seribu satu pertanyaan muncul satu persatu dalam otaknya, rasanya sangat aneh, jika diperumpamakan ini seperti ketika dia sedang mewarnai.

Dan rasanya ada warna pink indah yang mengitari kyungsoo.

Dan ada warna warni seperti pelangi dikilauan matanya saat memandangi sehun, jantungnya juga seperti dipukul _thor_ dengan palu petirnya, tiba-tiba dia ingat film _cinderella_ ketika sang pangeran berdansa ditengah kerumunan bersama puteri, dan yang dirasakannya berbeda.

Yeah berbeda, dia merasa seperti jelly sekarang, ketika ketua kelas bernama oh sehun itu tersenyum didepannya.

Sangat lembut.

Menyilaukan.

Membuatnya susah bernapas.

Dan membuatnya lupa jika...

"YAK! OH SEHUNNN!"

Jika ada seseorang yang menghampiri mereka.

Sehun membelalakkan matanya, senyumannya seketika berubah menjadi senyuman terpahit sedunia. Sehun membalikkan badannya menatap orang yang berteriak senyaring jongdae teman kelasnya dengan rasa kesal yang muncul tiba-tiba.

 _Dasar hulk! Pengacau!_

"KAU MENINGGALKANKU! APA YANG ADA DIPIKIRANMU HAHHH?!"

 _Orang gila, pengacau! Dasar penakut, kutu jelek! Demi spongebob aku ingin menyelupkanmu ke cokelat panas agar kau meleleh!_

Sehun memilih menatap Taemin, Lee Hulk Taemin.

Mulai dari sekarang dia cetuskan nama itu sebagai nama sah, lee taemin. Sepupu aneh yang datang dari planet tak teridentifikasi.

"yak! Aku kan menyuruhmu menungguku, tapi kau malah ku dapati sedang ber...du-aan dengan..."

Kyungsoo yang ditatap tiba-tiba oleh Taemin membungkuk hormat pada cowok dengan rambut hitam didepannya.

"Do Kyungsoo imnida, teman ketua kelas..."

Taemin, memandangi gadis mungil itu dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala, mengamatinya sedetail mungkin, dan kemudian menatap sehun yang masih memandanginya dengan pandangan menyeramkan, yeah... terserahlah dia biasa dipandangi dengan penuh cinta seperti itu oleh sehun.

Taemin kembali pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu cantik.

Kulitnya putih bersih.

Mata nya bening bagai kilauan pantai yang terkena sinar matahari.

Senyumannya manis.

Dan dia teman sehun.

Oh Sehun si Ketua kelas bunga matahari.

Nama gadis ini Do kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo.

Sunshine girl...

Matahari paginya sehun.

Si penyakit cintanya Sehun.

Ya, sunshine girl.

Kyungsoo...

Do Kyung...

.

.

"MWO! KAU DO KYUNGSOOO!"

.

.

.

Demi bintang laut Sehun ingin sekali menenggelamkan Taemin!

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya, jantungnya hampir keluar mendengar teriakan dari cowok itu, cowok itu sedang mendekatinya, memperhatikannya semakin detail dan dia mulai risih tapi tetap saja dirinya hanya bisa terpaku diam.

Taemin menyadari tingkahnya ini sedikit kasar untuk orang yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya, tapi sungguh... hal ini lebih menyenangkan dari apapun ketika kau melihat si _crush_ adiknya.

Oh sehun.

Dia ingat sangat ingat, bahkan ingatan itu dan perasaan yang dirasakannya masih dingatnya jelas ketika disuatu malam.. oh sehun bertanya tentang cinta.

Anak umur 6 tahun bertanya tentang cinta dengan nya, si umur 10 tahun.

c-i-n-t-a

satu kata yang disalah artikan oleh sehun sebagai penyakit. Dan sumber dari segala itu adalah gadis ini. Do kyungsoo.

Jadi sehun jatuh cinta dengan Gadis ini...

Dan sekarang dia bertemu dengan gadisnya sehun.

Bahkan di _diary_ kecil sehun yang tidak sengaja dia temukan di bawah bantal bergambar _power rangers_ di suatu sore yang tenang itu hampir semuanya menyangkut kyungsoo.

Si matahari pagi sehun.

Sunshine girl sehun.

Penyakit cinta Sehun.

Wanita sehun.

Dan taemin jadi berpikir sejak kapan sehun bisa se _cheessy_ diumurnya yang masih 6 tahun, dia akui sehun mengalahkannya.

 _GRABB!_

"Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Sehun menarik Taemin gelisah, dia menariknya sejauh mungkin yang dia bisa dari kyungsoo yang masih terdiam ditempatnya berdiri. Sehun memutar matanya kesal.

Taemin tersenyum sangat senang, lalu dia memeluk Taemin kuat.

"Oh sehun! Ya Tuhan... seleramu benar-benar _Luxur_"_

"KITA-PERGI!"

...

Sehun menatapi langit yang dipenuhi bintang berkelap kelip dipinggir pantai dekat dengan tenda keluarganya. Suasana pantai di malam musim panas sangat ramai.

Menyenangkan bisa mendirikan tenda, bermalam di dekat pantai yang indah, menjalin hubungan dengan tetangga baru lalu berbagi makanan. Dan yang membuat malam dipantai ini special adalah festival musim panas yang diadakan 30 menit lagi diarea pantai, tepatnya 50 meter dari tendanya berdiri.

Dia memandangi... langit malam. Sangat indah.

Dia menghirup napas dalam-dalam mengosongkan semua pikirannya di 2 jam yang lalu, saat dimana sepupunya mengacaukan suasana dan dia harus rela mempertipis waktunya dengan kyungsoo karena sepupunya, dia bahkan membiarkan kyungsoo berdiri sendiri dipinggiran pantai karena sepupunya.

Semua karena sepupunya, sepupu menyebalkan yang akan selalu menyebalkan. Dasar hulk!

"Oh Sehun.."

Sehun diam, mengabaikan panggilan dari taemin yang sekarang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya.

 _"_ _mau apa lagi dia? Dia mau mengacaukan ketenanganku sekrang?"_

"YAK !OH SEHUN!"

Ya tuhan, suara sepupunya itu benar-benar membuatnya iritasi, apa yang dia makan sehingga bisa mengeluarkan suara seperti itu? yang dia tahu taemin itu tidak pemilih dalam hal makanan tapi mengapa suaranya seperti suara rebusan kimchi!

Sehun membalikkan badannya. Dan YA TUHAN!

Dia hampir terjengkang sangking kaget apa yang sedang dilihatnya, dia hampir saja berteriak, dia hampir saja mengeluarkan bola matanya dari tempatnya.

Hampir 5 detik dirinya merasa diatas awan dan kemudian bidadari menyambutnya untuk jatuh bersamanya saat dimana tangan mungil itu menyentuh bahunya.

"ketua kelas..?"

Tidak tidak tidak, apa yang gadis itu lakukan disini?

Ditempatnya?

Dipinggiran pantai?

Dibawah sinar rembulan.. dan demi _Patrick_ yang berubah menjadi mutiara, gadis ini, Kyungsoo sangat catik. Malam ini terutama, dengan senyumannya, rambutnya semuanya.

Sehun bisa gila!

Taemin sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak dibalik tubuh Kyungsoo, dirinya bisa melihat betapa syoknya sehun saat melihat kyungsoo berdiri didepannya.

Beruntung sekali dirinya disuruh Mommy Taemin memberikan semangkuk daging panggang ke tenda sebelah dan bagaikan disambar hujan uang, taemin bertemu dengan kyungsoo yang mana anak dari si tenda sebelah.

 _GOOD FORTUNE!_

Dan dirinya dengan sangat riang membawa gadis imut itu ketempat sehun yang sedang galau berada. Ya... mungkin dia dapat menebus rasa bersalahnya karena membuat waktu mereka berdua dipinggir pantai sore tadi terganggu.

Tapi itu bukan kesalahannya okey?

Itu salah sehun yang bodoh membawanya pergi.

Yeah yeah... Lee Taemin tidak mau disalahkan.

"sehun, kau tidak mau melihat festival apa? Aku sudah minta izin, dan mereka mengizinkan kita pergi..."

Sehun meneguk air liurnya, suara Taemin bisa dia dengar tapi matanya tetap memandangi makhluk tuhan yang indah.

Taemin memutar bola matanya.

"kyungsoo~ya, temani sehun pergi ya?"

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah pria yang lebih tinggi darinya dan mengangguk polos.

"Ne... Taeminnie oppa."

.

.

APA!?

APA YANG DIKATAKAN KYUNGSOO?

OPPA?

TAEMINNIE OPPA?

DIA MEMANGGIL TAEMIN DENGAN OPPA!

.

.

.

Sehun langsung bangkit dari tempatnya, dia hampir terpeleset batu sangking cepatnya melangkah dan sampai berdiri didepan kyungsoo kemudian dengan gerakan super kilat dia mengambil tangan kyungsoo lalu mengenggamnya.

"Ayo pergi."

Kyungsoo mengerjap, dan hanya bisa mengikuti ajakan sehun yang memegang tangannya hangat.

.

.

.

.

Sepeninggal sehun dan kyungsoo pergi, Taemin diam, lalu kemudian dia memanggil 2 orang yang sedari tadi menyumput dibalik pohon kelapa tinggi. Dia tidak menyangka 1 jam yang lalu dia bisa bertemu dengan mereka di pantai secara kebetulan.

Lalu kemudian 2 orang itu datang menemui Taemin dan...

"hahaha Oh Sehun imut sekali.!"

Mereka bertiga langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak bahkan hampir bergulingan dipasir.

Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin dan Xi Luhan... benar-benar sudah gila-_-

 _..._

Sehun hampir lupa caranya bernapas, dia selalu menahan napasnya secara tidak sadar selama 3 detik lalu kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Matanya kaku melihat kearah depannya.

Festival malam musim panas sangat ramai, banyak sekali hal yang menyenangkan yang biasanya akan dia datangi disetiap kedai kedai atau spot yang menyediakan berbagai macam permainan, panggung yang berisi berbagai macam penyanyi silih berganti, ada rumah hantu, berbagai macam badut lucu yang berkeliaran, topeng-topeng menyerupai monster atau tokoh lain, permen kapas yang manis dan hal yang dia sukai adalah banyak makanan enak yang tersedia.

Tapi.

Jika dihadapkan dengan gadis yang sedang berjalan disampingnya, semua itu tidak ada sepersekianpun dari kesenangan yang bisa dia lalui dan rasakan.

Dadanya tetap bergemuuh kencang dan semua sel tubuhnya sudah menggila tapi hal itu menyenangkan, rasanya sangat aneh dan dia bingung mendiskripsikannya bagaimana.

Untuk anak umur 6 tahun spertinnya.

Ini seperti merek berdua sedang berjalan diatas pelangi indah ditemani peri peri lucu nan menggemaskan dan sehun suka rasa itu.

Sangat suka sampai dia hampir pening karena takut keracunan kemanisannya.

"Kyungsoo~ya... mau makan permen kapas tidak?"

Sehun sudah mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk memulai pembicaraan.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, pelan.

Sehun melirik kearah kyungsoo dan ketika mata mereka berdua bertemu secara tidak sengaja, sehun dan kyungsoo langsung menghindari tatapan masing-masing.

Yaampun sehun tidak menyadari jika kyungsoo sudah mem _blushing_ parah saat ini.

Kyungsoo memegang dadanya dengan tangan kanannya.

Dadanya berdebar sangat aneh, jantungnya seperti sedang dipompa melebihi normal, dan juga pipinya memerah mengalahkan merahnya _red apple_.

Lalu kemudian tangan kirinya kembali hangat, dan dia tersadar saat melihat kearah tangannya, tangan sehun berada disana, sedang mengenggamnya. Tangan mereka berdua bertautan, dan genggaman tangannya dan sehun bersatu seperti gambar indah.

"Kyungsoo~ya, ayo kita bersenang-senang sampai pesta kembang apinya dimulai... "

Kyungsoo memandangi sehun yang sedang tersenyum dengan mata sipitnya.

"Kita awali dengan permen kapas.. ya? Mau tidak?"

"Iya aku mau... Hunna."

Sehun terdiam, menyadari perubahan panggilan yang diucapkan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak lagi memanggilnya Sehun, Oh Sehun atau ketua kelas. Tetapi Hunna.

Dan dia tersenyum.

"Ayo... Kyungie~ya."

...

Mereka berdua berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, saling tertawa, saling tersenyum walau masih terasa aneh, sehun dan kyungsoo sudah menghabiskan satu kotak _susshi,_ 2 gelas teh ocha, membeli _ice cream_ strawberry, membeli _fishcake_ , makan kue mochi kacang yang enak, meminum _bubble tea_ rasa taro dan choco dan juga sekarang sedang memakan permen kapas sambil duduk dibangku kosong dekat dengan lampu-lampu kecil yang berkelap-kelip didekat pingiran pantai.

Sehun menyukai semuanya, semua hal yang dia lakukan bersama kyungsoo.

Dia menyadari beberapa hal tentang gadis cantik itu.

Kyungsoo menyukai ice cream rasa strawberry, dia ingat bagaimana kyungsoo menghabiskan ice cream itu dengan raut wajah senang.

Kyungsoo takut dengan topeng monster Hulk. Dia ingat bagaimana kyungsoo yang hampir menangis ketika ketua kelas memakai topeng _hulk_ saat mereka berhenti di _stand_ topeng, kata kyungsoo, dia takut hal yang menyeramkan. Dan sehun berjanji, di dalam hatinya... jika dia tidak akan menakuti kyungsoo lagi.

Kyungsoo suka memakan kue mochi rasa kacang, kata kyungsoo... kue mochi rasa kacang sangat enak makanya mereka berhenti di _stand_ makanan dan membelinya. Kyungsoo bilang kue mochi buatan neneknya lebih enak lagi, dan kyungsoo berjanji akan membawakan sehun satu kotak kue mochi buatan neneknya jika kyungsoo berkunjung dirumah halmeoni nya. Dan sehun tahu... sehun bisa menambah satu lagi alasan mengapa dia harus berada didekat kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyukai ikan hias, ketika mereka bermain di _stand_ permainan kyungsoo membawa sehun untuk menangkap ikan _nemo_ yang lucu, dan sehun mengerahkan semua tenaganya karena dia akan menangkap ikan _nemo_ sebanyak yang diinginkan kyungsoo. Tapi, kenyataannya sehun tidak dapat menangkap satu ikanpun. Dan sehun berjanji akan membelikan ikan nemo yang lebih lucu lagi nanti.

Kyungsoo menyukai bunga matahari. Dan sehun menambah lagi daftar yang akan dilakukannya pulang nanti. Sehun pasti akan menanam bunga matahari dari biji yang didapatnya dari _stand_ bunga, dia akan menanamnya, merawatnya dan jika bunganya sudah tumbuh mekar dengan sempurna... sehun akan memberikannya kepada kyungsoo.

Lalu,

Kyungsoo menyukai sushi... dia ingat bagaimana kyungsoo memakan satu kotak sushi dengan lahap. Sehun merelakan bagian sushinya untuk dimakan kyungsoo.. dan sehun tersenyum melihat wajah itu yang dengan senang hati memakannya.

Kyungsoo imut dia menggemaskan.

Dan sehun tahu.

Kyungsoo menyukai permen kapas yang terasa sangat manis apabila dimakan. Hanya bersamanya dalam hitungan jam saja, gadis mungil itu menambah beratus alasan mengapa dia menyukai kyungsoo.

Sehun tahu, kyungsoo menyukai bintang yang sedang berkelap-kelip dilangit malam yang indah.. dan sehun menyukai wajah kyungoo lebih dari sekedar bintang.

Dia hanya fokus pada wajah itu, tidak peduli ketika wanita itu kaget melihat bintang jatuh.

"hunnaaaa ada biintang jatuh!"

Dia menyukai kyungsoo yang berteriak imut sambil menunjuk langit hitam itu.

"kata orang-orang jika buat permintaan saat bintang jatuh, maka permintaannya akan terkabul."

"benarkah?"

Sehun menyukai bagaimana wajah kyungsoo yang mengernyit mendengar kata-katanya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita coba."

Dan mata indah itu terpejam, seiring dengan mata sehun yang masih memandanginya.

Sehun tersenyum, lalu dia ikut menutup matanya.

Dia hanya berharap satu hal.

Hanya sederhana.

 _"_ _aku harap... kisahku berakhir bahagia bersama kyungsoo, seperti di cerita dongeng tentang sang pangeran yang hidup bahagia bersama sang puteri."_

Sesederhana itu. dan ketika dia membuka mata nya, sehun tahu... pemandangan paling indah di hidupnya hanyalah tentang fakta dirinya yang berada didekat kyungsoo.

Tapi...

Sehun tidak tahu...

Jika ternyata... disela-sela permintaannya, kyungsoo menyelipkan nama sehun disana.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan.

.

.

Mereka berdua tidak tahu...

Jika sedang diamati oleh Taemin, Luhan dan juga Jongin yang bersembunyi diantara kerumunan memakai topeng _power rangers_ merah, hitam dan biru.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungie~ya... 15 menit lagi kembang apinya akan dimulai."

.

.

.

.

.

/

/

/

/

 **END**

 **Kkeuttt, telling you (hunsoo) selesai fiuh:")**

 **makaci buat semua review fav dan follow nya :)  
**

 **kerja keras ku dihargain oleh kalian:) terimakasih bnyak. semoga pada suka series ini ya, buat yg gak suka GS and Hunsoo or other pair don't be rude... don't like dont read okey?:)**


End file.
